The Long Journey
by Stroma
Summary: Jack takes Daniel off world.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Journey Part 1

Danny was much happier now that Malone had left the SGC. He was managing to spend time doing his work but he still missed going off world and it was the one thing that he could not get Jack to change his mind about. He had tried many times but the answer was still no. Jack was taking no chances with his life and he was determined Danny was going to learn to stop taking risks as well. Jack was no fun Danny thought. He needed to find a way to convince Jack that he could still be effective off world.

His first thought had been to go to General Hammond but Jack would not have been amused if he'd found out and **he** would have found out. Jack wasn't as difficult to live with as he'd thought he would be. He had always looked out for him even as an adult, right enough he wouldn't have made sure he had baths or changed his clothes. It's amazing what he can get worked up about. What is so important about cleaning behind your ears? It's not as if dirt manages to hide there and anyway a little dirt never hurt anyone,

His first chance at going off world came when SG7 visited a planet called PR3 765. They had been sent on a reconnaissance mission and at first it seemed as if there was nothing there but after going into one of the small villages they realised that they seemed to have some advanced technology. They also had crystals that would be of use in the new fleet of ships that were being built.

They had seen some small villages on the planet but no large settlements. SG1 was the ideal choice to make contact with their leaders but now that they had no linguist attached General Hammond was thinking about sending another team. This was the time to talk to the General so Danny made his way down to his office.

"Excuse me General, I have an idea that might help with the visit to PR3 765."

"And what would that be?"

"I could go." General Hammond raised his hand to interrupt but Danny kept going. "I know what Jack said but this planet presents no problems, the people seem very friendly. Dr. Lee could come as well so that I don't have to do too much. It would be good if we could get some of their technology."

"I don't see why you have to go if Dr. Lee is going."

"Well. It's such a safe place and it could show Jack that I can still travel. I'd like you to consider it."

"The only way I'll consider you going is if Jack says you can."

"But…."

"No buts Danny, he's your father and what he says goes." Danny turned around and stormed out of the office. There was no way he could convince Jack unless he just went without Jack knowing. If he could get into the gate room as they were going and wait until they were going up the ramp. He could make a run for it and go through the wormhole before they could stop him. He'd live with the consequences when they came back or when Jack caught up with him. It seemed like a good plan but like a lot of Danny's plans he had not really thought it through.

When Danny didn't get back to him about going, General Hammond just assumed that Jack had said no. He certainly never even dreamed about what Danny was going to do.

SG8 and Dr. Lee were going to go, Danny helped Dr. Lee pick out some books he may need for translation and wished him well. Danny had packed a small rucksack and put it on the MALP under one of the panels. He often went down to the Gateroom when teams were going away so no one thought anything about him being there. He hung around behind SG8 talking to one of the soldiers. He could see Jack up in the control room with Sam and Teal'c. They were beginning to dial the address. Danny kept watch, he knew he didn't have much time to make his move. If Jack saw him running he would stop the connection. He heard "Wormhole engaged." And SG8 started up the ramp after the MALP. It went through and they waited for confirmation it was okay to proceed.

General Hammond said," SG8 off you go and good luck."

Danny saw his chance and ran. He heard someone shout, Stop him and then he heard nothing as he went through the wormhole.

Major Robins, leader of SG8 couldn't grab him. Sam saw him appear on the other side only to disappear as he ran off.

"What the hell?" Jack said. "Permission to go after him, sir," he said to General Hammond.

"Permission granted and this time I want to have words with that young man when you bring him back."

Jack, Sam and Teal'c got ready. SG8 had already departed but could see no sign of Danny. They assumed he was hiding from them.

When Danny arrived on the other side of the wormhole he realised that all SG8 had to do was follow him and bring him back so he ran for the nearest cover which was a forest. He hadn't been able to get to the MALP to get his rucksack.

Major Evans stepped out, Dr. Jackson," he shouted. "Colonel O'Neill is coming next."

"Oh s***, Jack was going to be mad, he'd have to move off or he'd take him back before he could look around. He really hadn't thought it through. Jack would never let him go through the Gate again if he caught him now. He'd have to find something worthwhile, something important.

He heard a noise behind him and brought up the Zat he'd brought with him. It was pointing at a boy of about the same age as himself. He was dressed in leggings and a long tunic.

"Greetings, my name is Marcus, what's your name?"

"Danny."

"Why are you hiding, are those men chasing you?"

"Sort of. I ran away, that man with the grey hair, he's my dad."

"He looks angry. What did you do?"

"I came through the Gate."

"Gate?"

"The circle of stone."

They could hear Jack shouting," Daniel O'Neill if you know what's good for you you'll come back now."

"Maybe you should go."

"Not yet, I came here to explore and explore I'm going to do. Where do you live?"

"In a village to the north of here. We can circle round and try and put them off your track, my father taught me." They ran off. They could still hear Jack shouting.

"Which way did he go Major?" Jack asked.

"Into that forest."

"Let's go. Keep in radio contact."

They ran in a large circle, covering their tracks and running along streams. They worked their way back to the Gate so Danny could get his rucksack. He slowly crept in watching out for the guards he knew Jack would have left. He hid behind the MALP and undid the screws on the panel, he could hear 2 of the soldiers talking about how mad Colonel O'Neill was and they wouldn't like to be in Dr. Jackson's shoes when he caught him. Danny slid his rucksack out and went back to Marcus.

Sam was watching what was happening and saw Daniel run off. She informed General Hammond and he gave her and Teal'c permission to join Colonel O'Neill.

As soon as they were through the wormhole she radioed Jack and let him know what she saw. "He was with another boy, sir. So there must be a village close by."

Jack returned to the Gate and left Major Evans and his team to search the forest just in case they were going the wrong way. You never knew with Daniel. Teal'c pointed out their tracks and they set off.

Meanwhile Danny and Marcus were running through the forest when an arrow hit the tree just in front of Marcus's head. They stopped and 2 men stepped out of the undergrowth. Danny raised the Zat and hit them. They fell to the ground. "What is that?" Marcus asked.

"It's called a Zat, it's a weapon. We'd better go."

It didn't take them long to reach the village. It had a high wooden fence around it. There was a humming noise coming from it as well. Marcus shouted and the guard opened the gate and let them enter.

Marcus led Danny to a hut in the centre, "Father," he said to a tall dark haired man who had just come out of the hut. "This is Danny, I met him in the forest near the Circle.

The man grabbed Marcus and swatted him twice," You were told not to leave the village, you know how dangerous it is just now. You stay inside the fence. Understand?" Marcus's face was bright red.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."

The man turned to Danny," You came through the Circle?"

"Yes."

"But you're a child, where are your people?"

"They're searching for me, they're in the forest somewhere."

"Foolish children," he said, "I must send people out to look for them. It is not safe to be out at night in the forest."

"Jack can look after himself."

The man called some of his warriors and sent them out. He took Danny into his hut and told him to wait there with Marcus.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Journey Part 2

Marcus's mother, Cornelia, made them something to eat.

" You wear good clothes, your father must be an important man," Marcus's father, Septimus said

"He is. That's why we came. Our people the Tau'ri would like to make a treaty with you. We could help your people if you can supply us with crystals."

"Your people are interested in the crystals," he sounded amazed.

"Yes, we are going to use them to power our new ships."

"What are ships?" They heard a horn blow and then the sound of gun fire.

"That must be Jack," Danny said.

A short while later the gate was opened and Jack, Sam and Teal'c were lead in.

"Greetings Tau'ri warriors. My name is Septimus, this is my wife Cornelia and my son, Marcus. And I believe I have something that belongs to you." He pointed behind his wife.

Jack looked to where Danny stood, there was a nervous look on his face.

"Get over here right now, "Jack said angrily. Danny didn't move, he didn't want to get too close to Jack. Jack took a step towards him.

"Please Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it."

"Oh I do. You wanted your own way yet again."

"I just wanted to go through the Gate."

Before he could think about anything else Jack had grabbed him and delivered 2 hard swats to his backside. He took him to one side and could be heard lecturing him about his behavior and what he could expect when he got home. Danny went red. This was just too embarrassing. Being spoken to like this in front of strangers. He knew what he had done was reckless but he just had to prove he could do it. His mind had wandered from the conversation, Jack was talking about General Hammond. He'd forgotten that he'd want to speak to him as well. What was it about being small that made everyone think they knew what was best for him.

"You are welcome to spend the night in our hut or we have a guest hut if you'd prefer," Septimus said. It would seem that the Colonel of the Tau'ri had the same problem as he had with his son.

Jack accepted the offer to spend the night in his hut but Teal'c and Sam chose the guest hut, Danny got no choice and he wasn't about to argue. Sometimes it was just best to agree and let Jack think he had won.

He spoke to Septimus about the crystals and told him some of the benefits they could get in return. Marcus came towards them, "Is it alright if Danny comes to play with me?"

"Yes that would be alright."

Danny ran off with him, "What are the Voltans like?" Danny asked when they were a distance from their fathers

"They're horrible beasts. They usually only come out at night but recently they have been seen in daylight. My older brother, Julius, was taken 2 months ago. That's why my father was so annoyed that I had left the village."

"Where do they live?"

"They're usually seen by the mountain, we think they must take our people there."

"Has no one checked?"

"At first, we sent warriors out after them but none of them ever returned. We can't afford to lose any more people. The only thing that keeps us safe is our sentinel."

"What's a sentinel?"

"It's a machine we keep in the village. It keeps them away."

"Why don't you build some more?" Danny asked.

"We didn't build them. They've always been here. That's why our people built their village here. Everyone in the villages has lost people to them. There aren't enough of us to attack them. Maybe your father can help."

"What do they look like?" Danny handed him a stick," draw a picture of one in the dirt."

"I haven't seen one, I can only tell you what I've heard. They look like lizards that can walk and they have glowy eyes."

"What about the men who attacked us? They weren't lizards."

"No, they belong to one of the tribes to the south. They help capture our people and sell them. It's lucky you had your zat or we would never have been found."

"Jack would find me, he always does." Danny said this with confidence. He knew Jack would always search for him.

"He looked really mad. Will you get in a lot of trouble?"

"I suppose so. I wasn't allowed to go through the Circle. Jack doesn't like people disobeying him."

"Neither does my father. They're no fun." The two boys laughed. "Want me to show you our old temple ruins?"

"Yes. Where are they?" Danny said eagerly.

"Down by the river but we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Is there writing on the walls?"

"Well there are marks. Are you sure you want to go, I don't think either of our fathers will be happy."

"I might find out something useful about the Voltans. I'd like to look at the mountain as well."

Marcus wasn't too sure. Danny seemed even more adventurous than him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Journey Part 3

The Vigeli people prepared a good meal for them, they were very friendly people. Jack spoke to Septimus about their defences and how they worked. He told him he would have to speak to their wise man, Aurelius. He had been taught some of the secrets of their ancestors.

"Who taught him?" Sam asked.

"His teacher. Every five years a child is chosen to learn the secrets. When the teacher is near death he picks one of them to be our wise man. However we have lost so many of our people recently it may be difficult to choose one. My son, Julius was his last pupil and he was taken last month."

"Where does he get his knowledge from? Where is it written down?" Sam asked.

"He has a book that has information written in it, he is the only one that can read it, apart from his pupils. The knowledge has been passed down from teacher to teacher since The Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse?" Danny asked.

"Yes, there was a huge battle between our people, most were killed and the land was polluted. The ones who were left struggled to survive. The few teachers who survived spread out across the country. Most of our people had to learn to farm the land. It was a difficult time. Since the Voltans came it has been very hard. So many of our people have been taken."

Jack looked down, Danny had fallen asleep on his lap. He carried him to the hut and put him to bed. Jack asked Septimus about the crystals. He said the River God gave them to them. They had lots of them, they only needed them to power their Sentinel.

Sam said," They are probably washed down from the mountain, they were probably formed during the volcanic era on this planet."

Jack settled down for the night, they'd have a look around tomorrow after he sent Danny back home. SG8 had returned to Earth but were coming back the next morning.

He woke early the next morning, he could feel a warm body beside him and when he opened his eyes he could see blond hair. Danny must have crept in during the night. There were times when he was so infuriating and others so loveable. He'd missed this with Charlie, it was Sarah who got all the cuddles. By the time Jack had come home he had passed this stage of wanting hugs and creeping into bed with his parents. Mind you he hadn't been as needy as Danny was. Danny had had a hard time in foster care. He wrapped his arm around Danny and pulled him close. He could feel something furry at Danny's side. It was the camel his mother had bought, Danny was very attached to it. Danny snuggled closer," Love you daddy," he mumbled.

"Love you too Danny. Go back to sleep." He kissed his head. They both fell asleep again.

The next thing he felt was Danny getting out of bed, "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Need to pee," Danny replied.

"Don't be long." Jack snuggled back down and dozed.

Danny crept over and got his boots, jacket and rucksack and left the hut. Marcus was waiting for him. They ran off. They arrived at the old building. "Do your people still worship here?"

"No. No one comes here very often."

Danny took his camera out of his rucksack and filmed the inscriptions. "Your people were very advanced before the battle. There is no mention of the Voltans. I need to go to the mountain. I need to find out what they are doing."

"It really isn't safe to go there. Your father will be angry."

"He's going to be angry anyway. Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb."

"What?"

"It's an old Earth saying. Just means I'm already in trouble so it can't get any worse. You go back if you want to."

"No I can't let you go on your own. Come on."

Meanwhile Jack had woken. He reached for Danny. All he got was the camel. Must be up already Jack thought. Cornelia called them for breakfast. Teal'c and Sam were already there.

"SG8 will be here soon, Danny can go back through the Gate and then we'll look at the mountain. Jack wanted Danny safe at the SGC, let general Hammond deal with him.

Jack looked around," Where's Danny and Marcus?"

"I haven't seen them," Teal'c said, "they were not here when I got up. Where would Danieljackson go?"

"Have you got any ruins around here?" Sam, asked.

"Yes an old temple down by the river."

"Teal'c you're with me, Carter meet SG8 and then join us."

Septimus sent a warrior with them to show them the way. No one was there. Jack was beginning to worry. Where on Earth could they be.

Teal'c was looking at their tracks. "They went this way, O'Neill." He pointed towards the mountain.

"Please tell me they're not heading for the mountain."

"Sorry O'Neill but that is the direction they went." That boy is not going to be able sit until Christmas when I get my hands on him Jack thought.

"Right, let's head out." The Vigeli warrior would not go with them so Jack told him to wait and direct Carter to their position. "Let's go get my little archaeologist."

Danny and Marcus were on a small hill overlooking the entrance to the mountain. Danny was looking through a pair of binoculars. There were guards and some villagers with bows and arrows. Danny had never seen people like these Voltans.

"This looks like an old volcano, we can't go in the main entrance so let's look for an old steam vent. All volcanoes have them to release the pressure. It would be big enough for us to crawl in and should lead to the heart of the mountain.. Come on."

They continued up the mountain, Danny leading the way. It was hard going and they were very careful in case one of the villagers was on patrol. "Yes," Danny said as he saw a small opening in the mountain. "This is what I was looking for." They crawled in. The further in they went the hotter it got and the noisier it got. They crouched down low and crawled to the end of the tunnel. What they saw astounded them. There were lots of people digging. "It's a mine," Danny told Marcus. "They're mining crystals from the mountain." It was quite dark but Danny filmed it as best he could.

In the centre was another Stargate. They were sending crystals through it.

"Let's go," Marcus said. "We need to tell our fathers."

They crept back out. As they reached the entrance Danny heard a noise. He drew his zat. He motioned for Marcus to stop. Two men were standing waiting for them. Danny fired at one of them but the other got behind cover. There was no way they could get out without being hurt.

"D***," Danny said," We're trapped. He's probably sent for reinforcements." Marcus looked ready to cry and Danny didn't feel much better. He should have listened to Jack, he should do what he tells him to do. He'd remember that for next time, if there was a next time.

From outside he heard the sound of a zat, he cautiously moved forward.," Danny, Marcus come on." Danny flew into Jack's arms.

"Thank you Jack, I'm sorry, real sorry, I won't run off again, promise."

Marcus came out and Teal'c lifted him up.

"Don't worry we'll be discussing this when we get back to the village as I've no doubt Marcus's father will. Now we need to get off this mountain." They ran down the mountain carrying the boys. Carter and SG8 were waiting for them at the bottom. They could hear someone coming down behind them. "Let's get back to the village and decide what to do."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Journey Part 4

Jack carried Danny and Teal'c carried Marcus until Jack was sure they were clear. "I'll walk the boys back to the village," Jack said," Carter, Teal'c you take SG8 and keep watch, make sure there's no one following."

"Yes sir."

Jack put out his hands and took the boys hands." Let's go."

"Jack, I'm sorry," Danny started to say.

"Don't. I'm so angry with your behavior recently. This is the second time in 2 days that you've disobeyed me. You say you're sorry but you don't mean it."

"But I ha….."

"No you didn't. You could have come and asked."

"Oh and you'd have let me," Danny said sarcastically. Jack let go of his hand and swatted him.

"Ow!! That's what I mean, I can't do anything. **You**stop me doing anything."

"I stop you doing dangerous things."

"I wanted to see the ruins, it wasn't dangerous."

"AND GOING TO THE MOUNTAIN?"

"Well I suppose that was but it wasn't Marcus's fault, he only came because he didn't want me to go on my own."

"I don't think his father sees it like that."

Danny looked at Marcus. He mouthed I'm sorry. Jack was right, Danny thought, he was saying that a lot.

"Well you're both going to pay the consequences for your actions, come on." They entered the village. Septimus and Cornelia were so glad to see Marcus.

Later on Sam, Teal'c and SG8 came back to the village, they had made sure no one was following them. Jack was looking at the video Danny had made. They all sat down to watch it.

"There is a gate inside the mountain," Teal'c said.

"Yes , they appear to be sending the crystals somewhere else," Jack said. "Have you ever seen people like them before?" he asked Teal'c.

"No, O'Neill."

"They must have hollowed out the mountain, no wonder they needed so many people."

"Are we going to help them?" Carter asked.

"Yes, tomorrow I'm going to ask General Hammond for reinforcements and equipment. I'll be sending Danny back at the same time."

As he said this a small hand touched his shoulder," Can't I stay?" I won't go out the village."

"You promised that before. No, this time **you will do as you're told.** I'm sure General Hammond has a few things to discuss with you." Danny let out a sigh. He didn't think it was nice of Jack to make him face General Hammond on his own. "It's my job to keep you safe. That's what Dad's do." He was thinking about Charlie when he said this, he hadn't been able to keep him safe but he was d*** sure Danny was going to be. Danny settled himself carefully onto Jack's lap.

"If you're trying to keep me safe, why are you sending me to face General Hammond on my own." Jack laughed. "I'd rather face the Voltans."

"Well I'd rather you didn't. At least you'll be in one piece when I get home." Danny hugged him.

"You hope." Jack ruffled his hair.

"Let's eat." They had a good meal, Marcus asked Danny to play with him. Jack said it was alright as long as he didn't go out of his sight. Danny wondered how long he was going to keep this up.

"Your son is very intelligent," Septimus said.

"Yes, he thinks he can do anything. He forgets he's six."

"The young never see dangers." Neither did the adult Danny Jack thought.

Jack noticed how much Danny seemed to need to play and be with other children. He'd have to find a way to make this possible at home.

"I'm going to ask for more men to help us get rid of the Voltans. I'm sending Danny home, if you'd like your women and children can go too until we know it's safe."

"That would be a good idea. They will be ready to leave in the morning."

Danny, bed," Jack shouted.

"It's early, Jack." God why couldn't that boy just once do as he was told.

"Danny!" He stopped and came over.

"I'm going." He walked off slowly his head and shoulders down.

"Danny, come back." Why did he always give in to him. He just hated to see him sad. "Sit here." Danny climbed onto his knee. It didn't take long for him to go to sleep.

The next morning he carried Danny to the gate. "You go through first. Let them see it's alright. I'll see you soon."

"You will be okay?"

"Of course I will." Danny moved off and then turned and threw himself into Jack's arms. "It's okay buddy, I'll miss you. Love you squirt." He kissed Danny's head.

"Love you too daddy." Danny led the people through the gate.

Once they were through the wormhole closed. Danny escorted the women and children down the ramp and introduced them to General Hammond. They were all sent to the infirmary before being taken to their quarters.

After they were gone he turned to Danny, "As for you young man.." Danny started to cry and General Hammond knelt down and lifted him up.

"I want to be with Jack, I want my daddy." He held him close.

"It's alright, he'll be home soon. SG's 9, 10 and 11 are going through to help him." He carried Danny down to the infirmary. He left him with her until she completed her tests. When he came back up he was fast asleep, his camel tucked under his arm.

"He's just tired sir," Dr. Fraiser said.

"I'll come back later. If he wakes up before that send him to my office."

About two hours later a still sleepy little boy knocked at his door. As Jack always says best to get it over with Danny thought.

Danny walked straight in and over to his desk. "I'm really sorry I went through the gate without permission."

"Are you?" General Hammond asked looking carefully at Danny. Danny couldn't hide what he felt. He put his head down. He couldn't answer that. "Well that answers my question. Sit down."

Danny sat on the front of the seat as if ready to bolt from the room. "Have you heard anything from Jack?"

"Not yet, we aren't really expecting anything until later today. Now let's discuss your behavior over the last few days." Danny sighed.

Jack had organized his troops and the villagers. They had found some more steam vents in the mountain so they could launch an attack from different areas. Hopefully once they overcame the guards in the mountain the people in there could help them. There weren't that many Voltans but they did have things that looked like staff weapons. Jack made sure that groups of villagers were with each of his teams. He didn't want them going in there on their own. They'd be killed before they got very far. He wanted as few injuries as possible on both sides. They wanted to be able to question the Voltans and see where they came from and who they were working for.

He gave the signal to attack. They threw in flares and this blinded the Voltans for a short time. They had very poor eyesight. This gave them an advantage. The Voltans didn't know what hit them. They were not used to the people fighting back. The SG teams overpowered the guards and then secured the area.

At the entrance to the mountain the people who had helped the Voltans ran away without putting up any fight. They managed to disarm the few Voltan guards at the entrance.

Only a few villagers and one SGC soldier were hurt and not too badly. They disabled the Stargate to stop any more Voltans from coming through. Septimus found his son.

Jack left SG10 to look after the villagers and help them back to their village. SG11 and 12 took care of the captured Voltans. SG8 were guarding the Gate just in case they used it to get through.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c went through with Septimus, he was going to bring his people home. Danny and Marcus were waiting at the other side. Jack grabbed Danny, "You okay?"

"Sort of, I'm so glad you're back and okay. General Hammond's been mean. And you weren't here to help me." He looked over Danny's head at General Hammond.

He took Danny with him to the infirmary. While Janet was doing her tests he spoke to Danny. Danny told him about the long discussion he'd had with General Hammond. "Well I'm sorry to say this but……"

"I deserved it."

"Yes, he's in charge of this facility and you disobeyed him."

"I'm a civilian," Danny said.

"You're also six and he doesn't have to let you work here."

"Am not 6."

"Are so."

"Not."

"You're not going to win this one, look in a mirror." Danny pouted.

"Not fair. I've to stay in your office and work from there until he can trust me again. I'm not allowed to go round the base on my own. If you're away I've to work in his office or the briefing room. It'll be like being in prison."

"Do you blame him?" Jack asked.

Danny was honest enough to say no. "He also," Danny's face went red as he whispered in Jack's ear, he didn't want anyone else to know that General Hammond had spanked him. That was just too embarrassing. The indignation on Danny's face almost made Jack laugh but he wouldn't do that to Danny. To a six year old it wasn't funny. He gave Danny a hug.

"It's okay now I'm home."

"I'm glad. Can we go home soon?"

"As soon as the debriefing is over and the Vigeli are sent home." Danny was going to miss Marcus. After Johnny he was his best friend.

"I'll miss Marcus. Will I get to see him again?" he looked hopefully up at Jack.

"Maybe I'll be able to take you through to see him."

"Yes great, "Danny shouted right in Jack's ear.

"Only if you behave."

"I will Jack I promise. Cross my heart." Jack knew Danny couldn't keep that promise but he would take him. He had promised and one thing he always did was keep his promises to Danny. Too many people had let him down when he was younger.

Danny sat at the table working on the translation while Jack was debriefed.

Then they went to the Gateroom to see the Vigeli go home. Danny had already told Marcus he would be coming to visit him soon. Jack saw General Hammond's eyebrows go up at that.

"Come on squirt, let's go home," Jack said carrying Danny to the lift.

For some reason Danny no longer minded people seeing him in Jack's arms. After all he was his daddy.

The End

Next One : New Friends


End file.
